A shapeshifter in mystic falls
by animalcrackers2
Summary: Theres more out there than vampires,werewolves,witches, and ghost. He's hungry and he's out for blood.  the first chapter is a bit slow but you should still read it to understand the other chapters. I'm open to anything you want to say
1. Chapter 1

I suppose the best place to start is at the beggining, I come from the norse people. My name is ...or was Gunnar the name my father gave me means warrior in hopes that I would one day be a great one. Our home had been plagued disaster,disease, famine all those wonderful things hit our island, but stories were told by an explorer that there was a land where all were healthy ,disease a foreign concept the people stronger,faster. The survivors from our island left immediately. For many days we sailed those days stretched into months that lasted an eternity. Finally we reached land. I relished the feeling of solid ground but we had no time to rest and continued our journey on foot. Our great people had been reduced to wandering nomads searching for a home. So long it was before we saw people but they weren't anything like us. Dark skinned and strong lithe bodies they smiled and put down their weapons in peace. Our explorer stepped forward to the leader of the natives, followed their example. Apparently in his travels he'd learned to speak their language. After a few words the natives rushed forward to help us. I was amazed at how freindly they'd been to us what have we ever done to help them?do they owe us a debt? Vidarr(the explorer) turned to us.

"MY FREINDS" ,he yelled "WE HAVE FOUND OUR NEW HOME"!

We all erupted in applause hugging eachother in joy. Finally we were home. They brought us to their village where they all came to greet us, the old the young women and children especially ran forward to greet us. The next months we learned from eachother, our children played. It was better than a dream. Many wed with the natives our languages melded quickly and soon we could all talk and understand one another. I considered them all my family,there was peace bewtween all of us except on one night every moon cycle. With all their good traits there was a bad one. On the night when the moon was biggest they told us that many of them changed into monsters. Giant wolves the product of a curse on all of them. Every month on that night we locked our doors,boarded our windows and covered our ears trying to shield ourselves from the noise of the monsters running rampant howling and snarling...hunting. Next morning we'd all act as if nothing had happened. One night though a boy went to watch them not believing their stories wanting to see for himself. That night the peace bewtween us and the wolf-men broke. His body was brought back to the village mangled and torn bleeding but his blood had already run cold...the boy was dead ...my freind was dead,murdered by his own curiosity. His brother screamed out for help yelling in grief before finally collapsing sobbing with no shame as to who might see him. The first to run out of the house was his mother she shrieked at the sight of her child bawling. After her came the rest of the family following their mother.

"WHO DID THIS"? she shrieked "WHO"? Her temporary anger died down and grief took over once more.

I'm so sorry. We just wanted to see them turn we didnt know mother...we didnt know. He pulled his legs up and curled up into a ball.  
>There was a witch nearby her name was Aiana.<p>

"Please"! the mother begged do something.

I'm sorry. He's gone. Her face showed dissapoinment.

The village was shaken by the incident. The people were no longer one family. We stayed away from them, all of us were afraid of them and there power which we only seemed to realise now. Their warnings were not taken seriously and we payed the price. The family that had lost their son had already lost one child in our home island. Now another. I payed my respects to them i felt bad for them mostly for Klaus for it was his fault that his brother was killed he could have stopped Henrik but he didnt. Michael's grief was short-lived and changed to blind rage. He had an idea - to be better in every way than the wolves. Faster,stronger, etc. but such magic had a price as all magic does. Michael turned to his wife. After this i dont know what happened. Rebekha had kept me informed we were the dearest of freinds. More than that we were betrothed to eachother. It was weeks before I saw her again but she wasn't the same. The tribe feared her and her siblings my parents withdrew the betrothal ,but i didnt care she was my freind wether my parents aproved or not.

"Gunnar you truly are my only freind" she said

"And i will always be"

Tears threatened to push out of her eyes. "no you won't i will never grow old or have your children. Forever i will look like this."

I was shocked by her words. I got up and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home went to my room and sat there thinkin about her words.

"I will never grow old or have your children. Forever i will look like this." An empty hole was left in my chest as if someone was carving it out with a knife. Over time the hole got bigger and bigger. I became a zombie going through the daily motions but with no purpose. I said nothing to no one until my throat went sore and dry.

"Gunnar" my mother called.  
>I looked up<p>

"Gunnar i know that you loved her but you must know ,we did this for you. For your safety."

"No if you did something for me...for my happiness you would have let me marry her."

"She is no longer a human ,my father joined in."

"You do not know! You have not known her as long as I! You did not love her as I did! I spat"  
>He grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me to the ground.<p>

"SILENCE INSOLENT BOY!"

"Please you musn't do thi-

"QUIET WOMAN." As for you-he glared at me-you are forbidden to go near her,he walked away leaving me on the floor.

I'm sorry my mother whispered and she too walked away.  
>I went outside to walk not caring where. The moon was beautiful that night i remembered how i used to sneak out with her and look up at the sky.<p>

I felt a breeze.

"Gunnar-"  
>The voice scared me i turned around reaching for a weapon in the dark.<p>

"Gunnar don't be afraid it's m-"  
>Pressing my lips against hers i wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. She didn't protest and kissed back with force that surprised me.<p>

"I'm so so sorry for what i have done i promise to never leave you again Rebekha...I love you."  
>She smiled and kissed me softer this time.<p>

"I love you too."  
>We stood there in embrace. This was the perfect moment with the perfect girl.<p>

I kissed her neck returned the kiss. She kissed my neck again and again harder and harder each time sucking softly. She looked at me with lust in her eyes and saw the surprise in mine.

"Oh uh...I...I'm sorry she apologised"

"Dont be" Her smile returned but she kept staring at my neck.

"Rebekha why do the villagers fear you i don't see anything has changed." Her eyes flicked back to mine and then back to my neck.

"I suppose it's time i tell you". She explained how she'd been fed blood then killed and fed blood again. How her father ment this to be protection from the wolves, her new abilities ,but also her new weaknesses. Relief came to her eyes but there was also something else...

"My love what are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing i have told you everything" she lied.

"I have known you all my life you cant lie to me Rebekha. Have i displeased you?"

"No you haven't nothing is wrong your imagining things"she assured me. Her gaze kept finding its way back to my neck.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What"

"When I'm talking to you, you seem to look back at my neck"

"Its nothing. I just cant stop thinking about you ,I missed you"she smiled at me. But I knew she was hiding something.

"Just tell me whats wrong I know how you get when you try to hide things from me."

"Oh stop worrying would you rather talk or do this" She put my hands on her waist and wound hers around my neck and kissed me sweetly. I fell into her trap but i didnt care it felt so good to have her here with me. Before i deepened the kiss she let go and smiled seductively. Motioning with her figer she leaned back against a rock and pulled me in again. She demanded entrance to my mouth and I happily let her in. Then she flipped me over with strength that surprised me and took control. I held her tight as she made her way down to my neck. Her breathing turned husky and bit me. I felt blood coming out and she was drinking it.

"Rebekha! Rebekha what are you doing! Get off!"  
>Trying to push her was useless using her hands she forced me down. Dizzyness and pain took over but at least pain meant i was alive. With one final push i threw her off me. Now i knew why people were scared. Hungry red eyes looked at me ,her veins on her face showing. Crouching like a cat about to pounce she growled &amp; exposed her 1 inch long fangs.<p>

"Oh my god Rebekha!" She snapped out of it the eyes returning to blue,fangs and veins dissapearing.

"Oh NO NO NO NO! I'm so so sorry"  
>She took a step closer to me.<p>

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Your a monster."  
>I touched my neck ,there were 2 holes ozzing blood slower than before but still coming out.<p>

I turned and ran away.

"Please stop I'm sorry"she yelled.  
>In a blur she appeared in front of me. I fell to the ground and crawled backwards.<p>

"Get away from me!"

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry she said quieter and quieter she sat down and cried on the floor, but i kept running...


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekha POV

Monster...the word repeated itself over and over again in her mind. The one person who still loved her even after the village lost trust in her. He went against his parents and I blew it. The feeding had been wonderful but it wasn't worth the price Aiana was right magic like this had a price not just in my natural weaknesses but with people. I sat there and cried until i was dry. I had no will to move but my brothers found me there and took me home.

"Whats wrong?whats happened?why are you crying?"  
>Her brothers had a million questions but she could just barely answer.<p>

"Gunarr...

"WHAT? what did he do I'll rip his throat out!" said Klaus.

Elijah started "Not if i get there first."

"SHUT UP alright! He did NOTHING! IT WAS ME !... i started crying again...it was me...its all my fault That night i cried myself to sleep.

Gunarr POV

Eventually i ran out of energy and collapsed. The world started going dark but just before everything did i heard something.

She sighed ..."poor child"


	4. Chapter 4

Gunarr POV

"mmm...  
>The world still looked fuzzy,all i could see were blurry red shapes and darkness. Candles were lit all aroud me. Aiana stood a few feet away from me.<p>

"Hello Gunarr do you feel better now?"

"Feel better...? Why would i feel bad?"

The monster, she fed from you i found you and brought you here.  
>The memory hit me like a brick.<p>

"They were right she's a monster. She tried to kill me..she tried to kill me."I muttered this to myself over and over trying to process this but i couldn't. I thought she loved me why would she do this. How could she do this.

"Do not blame her child. This was not her choice to make,she was forced to into it. It was her parents decision."She said this with no emotion as if it was if it happened all the time.

"Why?,why would they do this to her,turn her into a monster."

"With the curse come power,and life. As will yours."

"What? My parents would NEVER do that to me."

"I know they wouldn't, but i will"  
>At this i finally noticed where i was. Lit candles in a circle around stood over me with a book in her hand.<br>I couldnt sit up. My body wouldn't move. Like a boulder was on me I strained to move and started to panick.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO AIANA"

"I'm so sorry child, but for the good of the many the good of the one must be sacrificed"

"YOU BITCH! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! LET ME OUT!-wait your turning me into one of them. This is the curse?"

She sighed "No i am not. I would not condemn you to a life like that. Should the monsters lose control you will be there to stop them. You will be the backup, the last hope." She closed her eyes and started muttering something. The panic came back what did she mean stop them what was the "last hope" what could I do ,surely it couldn't be me. The fire from the candles around grew up and towards eachother forming a cage around me but i was not hot. The top of the cage where the fire met turned blue. Her muttering kept on as the fire took on a life of its own joined and became one pillar of blue flame and came down on me into my mouth. It was not painful, merely warmth inside of me. I could feel it in me coursing through my veins like the blood that was supposed to be there.

"It's done".  
>Weight was lifted and i could sit up<p>

"What did you do to me?"  
>She didn't say anything to me and walked away.<p>

I went home and dropped into bed for half a second before sleep overtook me

authors note:  
>so what did you think?good,bad,fast,slow etc. you dont have to have an account to review the story so please please please tell me what you think<p>


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekha POV

"I haven't seen him in days mother..what if I...what if i killed him?" I was on the verge of tears She didnt say anything. The day went on so did the night and the day after but the memory never left the look of horror on his face when he saw my true form. What really scared me was how good it felt draining him and how easy it was to let go. To lose control and give in , it was blood that made me this and blood would keep me alive. That night Nik gave in too.

"Rebekha I'm starving"

"I know me too"

"and rebekha...

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry" He went after a woman as I watched. He jumped on her from behind and bit her. She cried out,startled but not alive long enough to know what happened to her. Her lifeless body dropped to the floor. I felt nothing. No remorse,pity,or grief. His breathing was husky and labored,but excited. He turned around and i saw what must have frightened Gunnar. His eyes a burning gold,the whites of his eyes red veins under his eyes popping out throbbing and black contrasting against his pale white skin fangs coming out of his gums where canines once were. Blood covered his lips,chin and shirt.

"It was it worth it ,dont lie to me Nik."

"I-he started but i cut him off It's delicious isn't it. Warm and sweet."

"Yes...it is.  
>My mother came into the clearing with a look of horror on her face.<p>

"Niklaus what have you done she said. Your eyes... come we must go immediately. I must tell you something."

"What what is it?"

Nik POV

She grabbed me and pulled me away from the village to the edge of the forest. Once we were far enough i could no longer hear the village we stopped walking.

"You are not your fathers child."

...what?

authors note:  
>so here is where the plot will really start to pick up. Like usual reviews please comments,critisisms whatever just send it to me thanks for reading bye. =)<br> 


End file.
